


it’s always marvin. | whizzer brown

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood, Falsettos - Freeform, Gay Whizzer Brown, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Mild Sexual Content, OOC, Out of Character, Out of Character Whizzer Brown, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Whizzer Brown Deserves Better, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: MASSIVE TW FOR SELF HARM, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, BLOOD, SEXUAL EXPLOITATION, SELF DEGRADATION!!THIS IS SET AFTER MARVIN LEAVES IN ACT 1~Whizzer is unable to cope without Marvin, while doubting if he felt anything with him.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Kudos: 6





	it’s always marvin. | whizzer brown

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DONT READ IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY SELF HARM, ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP, BLOOD, SEXUAL EXPLOITATION OR SELF DEGRADATION.
> 
> sorry if whizzer is out of character ^^

The man stood, obviously waiting for Marvin. Marvin. Marvin! All he cared about. Marvin. That one man who decided Whizzer was the “female”.. cook dinner, Whizzer! Take care of me, Whizzer! Stay at home, Whizzer! His tensions built up higher before he picked at the side of his fingernails. He couldn’t bite his fingernails, it wasn’t the same.. it was like ripping skin off him was easier than biting something that’s already dead. Skin wasn’t exactly alive - yet it left blood. If he just got down deep enough, there was blood. He sat down onto his bed, tapping his arm. Marvin had screamed at him last time he did this, but he wasn’t gonna be here. He was probably off with another man, forgetting Whizzer existed. 

‘Good,’ he thought to himself. ‘Now he won’t see how I’m desperately in love and I need him.’ Emotions were.. tricky. Just why is love so hard? He normally only stayed with a man for one night before he left. All they care about is sex. Whizzer was only a sex toy to them. He got used then thrown away. Yet Marvin was different.

Marvin only used him to see if he was gay, fair enough. But he stayed. He stayed with Whizzer after they had fucked one night. How was Whizzer, a man who was very confident with the fact he is gay, having trouble with emotions? They just were complicated, one day you could be completely fine and the next you could be head over heels for someone, anyone, even if you previously disliked them. Hell, he dislikes Marvin. He’s an asshole. A complete and utter asshole. Yet - he seemed nice. He seemed like he would stay forever. Whizzer was just a stupid idiot who couldn’t tell the difference between if he wanted to fuck someone once or spend his enter fucking life with them. Yeah, sure, Marvin and Whizzer’s relationship was purely about sex. But Whizzer got butterflies in his stomach when Marvin walked past. 

It was always Marvin.


End file.
